


You bore me

by Moondeertribe



Category: Total Drama
Genre: F/F, POV Jo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 06:18:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moondeertribe/pseuds/Moondeertribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An Jomaria fanfiction because my otp has practically noTHING IN ITS TAG ON TUMBLR OR ANYWHERE ELSE.QOQ so yeah I'm not the best writer but I can try uvu::</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You bore me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -revised-

Just taking a good look at this so called ‘line up of worthy competition ‘is laughable in itself. Im going to win this, no doubt.

Jo allows herself a small smirk as she takes a long look over of the other contestants as they busily compiled themselves into an ever-growing bunched group, naturally sticking with like minds and forming smaller sub groups within the whole. Jo’s eyes skimmed over the tops of their heads, taking a short mental note of each one and assigning possible weaknesses before her eyes were somehow drawn to one of her fellow newcomers in particular. A short, stocky, and unabashedly artificial girl. Now Jo hadn’t bothered to even consider remembering any of the contestants name as they were being introduced but for some reason this particular girls name had lingered like a indiscernible taste in her mouth.

What was that ones name again? Anne something another? No wait, Mari? Jo felt a frown tug at her lips, eyebrows drawing together as she grasped at the vague sound of the name.

The name is on the tip of my tongue…..

 

The object of her current attention abruptly turned to face the still musing Jo, maroon slathered lips pursed and uppity face annoyed. The girl in question had a painfully out of season shade of blue globbed onto her eyelids, and skin smeared a tacky orange tan. Jo’s eyes shifted downwards and back to the unfortunate girls horridly chosen color of choice of lipstick. On any normal person it would look absolutely horrific and painfully out of place but on her...no wait it still looked like absolute shit.

 

"Would ya mind not starin at me? I know I'm hot stuff n' all but jeez, show a lil’ class.”

 

Jo scoffed briefly and simply crossed her arms, raising an eyebrow in some semblance of a dignified response.

 

Great another self-obsessed failure, this makes…3 so far? First day and i've already got an ever growing checklist of people that need to be destroyed of the face of the planet. 

At least I've got some serious skill to back my arrogance up. Are you telling me Chris was too dumb to pick out any real competition this season, I already knew I was shoo in but man they could have at least /tried/ to give me a challenge. Anyone really to give me a run for my money. But no, of course not. Instead they give me a bunch of wimps to work with, a magic elf girl, and a rusted bottle of walking spray tan.

 

Jo rolled her eyes at the indignant Jersey Girl and stepped on over into her assigned team. As expected, the group she was saddled with was a rather disappointing bunch. Jo looked them over with an obviously unimpressed scowl….So these are the Mutant maggots huh. Can't say I was expecting much but still. Doesn't matter I suppose; I'll carry the whole team if I have to. The only one of this pitiful company who showed any shred of usefulness was this Brick fella. Granted he was only as promising as one dude from a group of absolute shit teammates could be. Jo continued on in her surveying before pausing at the put together hack of a girl. Oh and great, little miss jersey is on my team. Jo felt the sides of her mouth pull down into a frown that easily transferred over onto the girl in front of her.

“We gonna have a problem if you look at me like that one more time blondie. Mark ma words.” The girl hissed, brows furrowing.   
Jo held back a chuckle. This is going to be a disappointing season I can just feel it.


	2. You surprise me

This competition thing ain't so bad so far, well, at least it wasn’t ever not entertaining. Jo smirked to herself as she surveyed the crowd gagging on what she presumed to be some sort of 'Oatmeal'. Or at least that's what it vaguely looked like? The fact that it could probably be used as substitute for concrete was cause for a little concern. Its still edible so that’s good enough for me. Jo shrugged and shoveled a spoonful of the thick sludge into her mouth, regretting it almost immediately when the paste filled her mouth with an indescribable taste that urged her to not only vomit but to also run screaming. Jo lurched forward as her stomach heaved, clamping her hand to her mouth and opting to just bypass the chewing and tasting for just swallowing it whole. She held her mouth firm in her hands and forced her throat to cooperate. Down went the mystery meal. Disgusting.

The meals only got better after this initial meal. And by better I mean worse but the dying of the contestants taste buds made it easier to stomach the rancid gruel that graced their bowls every morning and evening. Day after day, meal after meal, Jo took her time scoping out the other teams as well as her own, taking mental notes of the useful members and how exactly their uses and strengths might lie. Although, in the case of most of the teams, taking notes on the exactly lack thereof. Brick was an asset in terms of The Mutant Maggots, that'd been decided. But everyone else on the team? Well let's just say the team being called Maggot's had been a fair assessment from the beginning, a rather fitting title for the most clueless looking bunch on the island. At least they're pretty fun to mess with I'll give them that. 

Once again Jo felt her eyes drawn to a certain short jersey girl. You would think by now I would’ve learn her frikin name. Annie? Jesus christ Marni. You know what I give up. "Hey spray tan." Jo said roughly, giving her some sort of nod of acknowledgement as she gestured towards the girl. I don't think I've talked to her since the day we've arrived. Just looking at her was enough to discern that she was going to be as useless as the rest of them but I might as well start obedience training. 

"Pass the salt, I’d rather this slop taste like something other than stale vomit."

Jo couldn't help but smile at the glare this statement earned her. She can't be seriously peeved at me for wanting salt, can she? Come on all I asked for was salt. "Chop chop salt now" Jo said, the small grin on her face only growing as the girls scowl deepened. 

"First of all, I don’t gotta take no orders from you, and second of all, say please like a decent human bein’, capiche?" She bit back bitterly, practically throwing the salt shaker at Jo. Jo caught it with no problem and nodded in what seemed like a semblance of a gesture of thanks. Well she's ….obedient…For the most part anyways. Her reaction was pretty interesting to say the least. A fighting spirit can prove handy during a challenge, and her aim was pretty spot on too. Her attitude is defiantly something to work on, but it was kind of…refreshing? She looked down at her 'food' and give it a thoughtful smile, glancing over at the girl as she stuck a spoon into her own bowl. The Jersey girl stuck her tongue out in disgust as she tried to rescue her spoon form the iron grips of the indigestible slop in her bowl, only succeeding in pulling up the entire bowl off the table as it held fast. Jo couldn't help but grin. She's kind of interesting.


	3. You Fascinate me

“Get outta of my face” She hissed, hands planted on her hips and ferocity in her eyes. This is so fun. She has to be by far the easiest to stir up and has the best overall reaction. Cameron was disappointing in how he just kind of took the insults, and brick is only so much fun before he pisses himself, or denies that he pissed himself. But Anne Maria? She was sharp, fierce and quick to anger, just witnessing her tremble in hatred was amusing enough in itself but her responses, being as aggressive as they were, just added to the interest.

Shes so…...tiny. Pretty sure 30 percent of her is hair and another 20 percent is accent and tan. The rest of the 50% consisted of mostly temper and attitude. Jo smiled a bit, throwing A.M into another rage. Her face turning red as she blabbed on, words not even registering in jo’s mind. Her tiny fists clenching as if she was trying her best not to reach over there and wring jo’s neck. Jo chuckled. Such a little ball of anger. Its absolutely and wonderfully entertaining. She didn’t even make an attempt to hide her weak points, a simple comment being able to send her straight into a tizzy. She hasn’t, to my surprise, even attempted to physically attack me yet, meaning she has some semblance of self control, although I’m sure I’ll be able to find her breaking point soon. Or at least a boundary of some sort. Heck she might even try now, she certainly looks stirred up enough. “Jersey, are you still talking?? I stopped paying attention ages ago and to be honest you kind of boring me here.” Jo smirked as A.M’s face turned red, her teeth gritting as her shoulders tensed. Don’t tell me…..

She lunged forward, tackling Jo down with surprising strength, yelling something in Spanish. Jo laughed and pushed her off before A.M could land a punch. “Come at me Spray tan” Jo jeered, bracing herself for another impact as the smirk on her face elicited another glare from A.M. Who knew such anger could be expressed on someone’s face! She studied smaller girls face, scanning her features. Her features were by no means unattractive, but wow. Her face was breathtakingly powerful in that scowl of hers. Wait a second wasn’t she about to hit me? Anne lunged towards her again once more, tightened fists brought up in a boxers pose.

“No, please don’t fight!” Came a voice from behind. 

Isn’t that Mike?? Jo straightened up and turned to face Mike and Zoey rushed in from seemingly nowhere and to the ‘rescue’. As if anyone here needed rescuing. We were just having fun. They pulled Jersey back to the best of their abilities, holding her fast even as she tried her best to rip her arms away from them and deliver a well-deserved blow on Jo’s smug little face. Jo chuckled, well looks like I found her boundary. Jo waggled her fingers to Anne Maria as Mike took control and dragged her back to her cabin to cool down. Zoey watched the two leave before tentatively walking up to Jo after the others were a good, safe ways away, a worried expression on her face. 

“Look. Jo. Could you , Please not mess with Anne Maria any more?? We were barely able to get here on time before someone got hurt; I don’t want to see anything bad happen to anyone…..” She says gently, looking up at Jo with her dumb doe eyes. Jo crossed her arms at once and scoffed. “Little Miss Jersey herself started it, why don’t you just ask her?”. Zoey gave Jo a skeptical look before nodding, finally taking her leave, leaving Jo to mind herself. Why did they have to go and ruin that whole situation for me. Well either way I guess ive learned something, 1: I should mess with Spray tan more often ,I have to see that wonderful expression again and 2: Mike is way stronger than he looks, like damn son.   
After being left alone to her thoughts for a bit , Jo made her way slowly back to the cabin, A.M’s expression of pure hatred returning to her thoughts. No matter how many times she tried to ignore it she couldn’t help but feel a slightly rush whenever the thought bubbled to mind.


	4. no cool chapter name this time

Ah yes, my favorite pass time. 

Jo smirked as Anne Maria blabbed on, ranting and raving as per usual, little fists curled up and shoulders tense. As of late, bugging her had become even more the norm and Jo was spending what little time she had on the side to visit the other, often making up some bogus story like she just had to walk around the woods at this very time Jersey left to do the same. A happy coincidence right?

You would think by this time she would stop being so interesting but….she’s just not. Everything about her was so particular to Jo, from the way she sweeps her hair back to the way her stance changes when speaking to the others. Sure her scowl is beautiful but her smile, her genuine smile was surprisingly soft compared to her flare in an argument. Jo looked Anne Maria over, and once again A.M’s anger were lost to Jo ,words passing right over her head. That hideous shade of lipstick would be hideous on everyone and anyone else and yet on her? It looked strangely in place, her overbearing style was, to put nicely, not one that would work for anybody but man did it work for her.

Lately, Jo was spending less time arguing and more time studying A.M, cataloguing her features, and listing everything she found attractive in her. Her shapely figure, her big eyes, her cute face, heck even her accent had a certain charm to it that was hard not to like. And man her expressions. They changed quickly and were so varied Jo could spend an hour just watching her and never be bored. Even her lips were interesting, how they moved when she spoke was almost intoxicating, She stared at them wondering how they’d feel against her own…….

 

“I mean why do ya even botha messin wit me!?” A.M yells out, sighing heavily as she brought a hand to her forehead in a melodramatic gesture. “Because you’re interesting to me and I kind of dig it” Came Jo’s response, words just tumbling out of her mouth as she stared at A.Ms lips, still contemplating their flavor and whether or not if she’d let her check for herself. Jo’s response was greeted with a stunned silence, the uneasy pause causing Jo’s attention to be teared away from Jerseys lips and to her face. A look of pure confusion dawning on her face as she watched. “What?” She says softly, frowning sharply at Jo, eyebrows drawn together in an absolutely adorable expression.

 

Wait what did I say? She blinked dumbly at A.M, trying to recall what she had said in the prior moment. Nope nothing comes to mind. “You okay there Spray tan?” Jo asked, frowning a bit as A.M’s face tinted in a light blush. A.M clenched her teeth and quickly punched Jo sharply on the shoulder before storming off, muttering something under her breathe. What just happened????? Jo rubbed the now sore spot on her shoulder and looked over her shoulder at A.M. She frowned and looked at the ground, thinking hard to remember her words as she continued to soothe her shoulder.  
“Okay so she asked me why I messed with her….”Jo mumbles, knawing on her lip as she tried hard to recall. “And then I said……oh shit did I say that out loud. Well fuck man.” She sighed and swept her hair out of her face, letting out a heavy sigh, face twinging red slightly. Well I guess that explains her reaction although I don’t think that was really necessary. So what if I think she’s interesting, is it really that much of a big deal?? She frowned and roughly palmed the back of her neck. “Well being in the same cabin doesn’t help the situation now does it.” She grumbles, taking her leave and heading back to her teams cabin. She arrived soon after, A.M no where in sight. Jo couldn’t help but feel a little disappointed as she plopped down on her bed, laying back and falling into a pleasant sleep. A particular dream coming over her as she slipped into a deeper sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is the dream sequence ahahahaha-cries-  
> and then they maybe possible get together maybe maybe no i dk i havent decided yea


	5. You infatuate me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> final chapter

The room was a dull shade of pink, flickering candles surrounding Jo as the scent of roses lingering throughout the air. Jo looked around in confusion from her spot on the floor. “What the-“ she started before she was shushed by a soft voice coming out from a dark corner of the room, A.M stepping into the light from the dark recesses, hips swaying, a scarf made of some kind of see through material wrapped around her body ,threatening to fall off at any moment. Holy shit. Jo couldn’t help but stare at the figure before her, eyes captured by the promiscuous walk and clothes (or lack there of in this particular moment). Jo managed to tear her eyes up and away from A.Ms body only to be enraptured by her lips as they drew into a secretive smile. Jo’s ears burned and her face grew red as a rush of blood flooded her face, A.M appearing before her in the next moment, reaching out and caressing Jo’s cheek before straddling her lap. Jo, too dumbfounded to move , just sat there as A.M gently traced her collar bone with her slender fingers, her light touch sending shivers down Jo’s spine and to other regions .

 

Jo swallowed thickly before opening her mouth to speak, a high pitch squeak escaping her lips before she clamped her mouth shut, looking away in embarrassment. A.M gave out a light chuckle before taking Jo’s face in her hands and leaning in close. Jo looked back just in time for A.M to press her lips against Jo’s , the action over in a second and yet the feeling lingered on. The diluted scent of cherries overwhelmed Jo’s senses as she tried in vain to figure out what the hell was even going on. “What was that for?” She managed to say at last, bringing a hand up and touching her lips as she looked to A.M for any sort of answer. The only response was a giggle as A.M stood up and, taking a step back, letting the scarf fall off and expose her curvaceous body.

Jo covered her eyes immediately, trying her best to resist peeking through her fingers as she heard A.M approach, her tentative hand gently being pulled away from her face and placed onto A.M’s hips as the Jersey girl got back into position. A.M once more straddled Jo, only this time she had her arms wrapped around Jo in some kind of gesture of affection. “So tell me, what now?” A.M said, a smile on her lips, the candles flickering and the room darkening. I… . Jo looked away and covered her mouth, the close proximity of their bodies making Jo nervous enough to sweat all the way through her clothes- wait am I naked? Jo looked down, her clothes magically evaporating off her body, A.Ms darker skin complimenting her own pale complexion.

 

She looked up once more at face in front of her. A.M rubbed her thumb across the base of Jo’s neck lovingly, a twinkle in her eyes as she smiled, gently awaiting Jo’s eventual response. “uh-“ Jo started, before being silenced by A.M’s lips feverishly pressing against her own. Jo closed her eyes and soon found herself enjoyed the sensation, her hand subconsciously gripping at A.Ms hips as they started to pick up the pace, kissing over and over again. Jo was getting increasingly more bold by the second and was now running her hands all over A.M’s body, palming her sides and caressing her curves, being rewarded by little sounds of approval escaping A.M’s lips every time they parted for breath. A.M chuckles lightly before running her own hand over Jo’s body lightly, gingerly tracing little patterns into her skin before her hand slid south, rubbing in little circles as she got further down.. .A hitch in Jo’s breathe as she felt the static surge through her body, she pressed herself down on A.M’s fingers, face red at the unfamiliar sensation and her seemingly subconscious reaction to it. A.M giggles and leaned in, as if to whisper into Jo’s ear. “You’re in way ova your head” She said, before vanishing into fog, Jo jolting up from her peaceful sleep the moon still high in the sky and the campers all still sleeping soundly.

 

She looked around dumbly, eyes half lidded with sleep before she realized the somewhat moist, tingling sensation between her legs and her provoking dream that caused it. She looked around once more, making sure everyone else was asleep before tentatively reaching down and touching her underwear. A throbbing feeling made its self-known as she let out a noise of disgust at her now knowingly wet panties. Well that’s fucking disgusting. She glanced towards A.M’s bunk. So she’s still not home yet huh. Maybe shes lost……wait maybe SHE DIED?? Jo frowned sharply as the thought went through her head. Jo got up from her bed as quietly as possible and headed outside.Okay ew ,ew. Jo tried hard to ignore the disgusting feeling of having wet underwear as she made her way to the last place she saw A.M, calling her name as she searched. About 12 minutes of searching in, she finally heard a voice ring out in response. “Yo Jo that you???” Came a voice from her left. Jo turned towards it and was met with A.M’s relieved face. “It had to be you huh, well whateva I’m just glad someone found me” A.M let out a relieved chuckle. ”you know the way back right?“ She added, holding her shoulders as a cold breeze rushed past them. Jo blinked at her dumbly before turning to look behind herself. “I…..uh…” Jo stuttered, thinking hard to remember her chosen path.

“yoU MEAN TO TELL ME WE’RE NOW BOTH STUCK HERE???ARE YOU SERIOUS. WOW THANKS.“ The shorted female said angrily, face palming with a loud smack.

 

Jo sighed in frustration and looked back on A.M, she’s such a bitch……..it just had to be her huh, couldn’t have been Brick or some other person. Thanks mind. Appreciate it. A.M slumped to the floor, being mindful of the obvious clods of dirt as she got attempted comfortable. “Well since we cant make our way back in the dead of night I guess we’ll have to wait till mornin.” And now she chooses to be rational. Jo plopped down in place next to a tree and crossed her arms. They sit in silence for the first couple of minutes, Jo sneaking A.M looks every now and then, one particular time catching A.M sneaking a look of her own. The look was enough to set Jo’s heart into motion, the sound beating loudly against her now burning ears. A.M seemed to notice and giving her a small amused smile. The feeling of embarrassment Jo felt from this only spurred the rapid spread of the blush on. “Whats your deal?” Anne Maria said with a chuckle. “None of your business Jersey” Jo snapped, haughtily looking away from A.M, seeing the other frown out of the corner of her eye, “Just tryin ta start a conversation no need to be a bitch about it.” Came A.Ms response, her tone going from one of easy going patience to one of hard anger in 2 seconds flat. Me and my big mouth.

 

“look….spray tan-“ Jo started, only to be silenced by a harsh shushing sound and A.M holding her hand up to stop her.

”Thanks for findin me n stuff but can you just shut up while we wait for morning to come, I really don’t feel like arguing right now, my feet hurt, my boob itches and its frikin scary out here so if ya don’t mind.”

Jo was a bit taken back but nodded in agreement, arms still crossed as she leaned back against the nearby tree. They sat there for an hour or two, neither uttering a single word. A.M presumably was taking a nap to pass the time as Jo looked on, bored out of her mind. She closed her eyes and let her mind wander, her thoughts going back to her previous dream. Jo could still feel dream A.M’s touches as they sent phantom waves of tingly pleasure across her body. Jo smiled lightly, unwittingly letting out a soft groan. This is so unbelievably wrong I’m going to make myself sick. She shook her head to clear her mind before opening her eyes to find A.M staring directly at her.

 

“What?” Jo asks with a frown. “Y-you” She started, taking a short pause as she tried to find the words. “Are you okay you made a weird noise……” Jo looked at her blankly, trying to figure out what the heck this chick was even talking about. “I what??” Jo deadpans, staring at A.M intensely. She frowns and shakes her head quickly, looking away and focusing on what I’m assuming is a particularly interesting clod of dirt. They once again sit in silence, once again sneaking each other looks. Okay I’m tired of this.

 

“Okay look, I’ve been thinking a lot lately, and its pretty much been all about you.” Jo blurts out, looking A.M in the eyes as she ranted on” I hate it, I hate you, but obviously I don’t hate you as much as I thought considering I had a frikin wet dream starring yours truly and another person who is current sitting in the dirt, like a tool, in front of me” A.M looked taken back but said nothing as she continued on. “I don’t know what’s going on or what wrong with me but obviously my minds trying to say something. I’m not sure if its telling me we have to get together and frickle frackle or that your messing with my head.at this point they both are pretty plausible” She breathed in heavily and anxiously gnawed on her lip. “So tell me Jersey you want to give this a go or what because I need some kind of closure to I can end this train wreck of a thought from continuing any longer, I’m sick of it and sick of you, I’m sick of thinking it would make a difference in our sad little relationship thing we have going on.” She stared at A.M expectantly, awaiting her immediate response but getting only a stunned expression.

 

“uh….” A.M started, sweeping the hair out of her face, eyebrows knitted in thought “I’m mostly just kinda confused??? About how this happened??? I mean what the actual hell, this is kinda sudden” She wriggled her toes and shifted around in her spot uncomfortably. “I don’t think it would be a good idea under any circumstance, to be honest” She says roughly, palming the back of her neck. “I mean it probs wont change much, I’ll still hate you, and I’m sure we will still fight, if not much more. There would be no point.” She looked down at her knees. “So no then? Good. Uh…..thanks……for answering me that is….”Jo responds, her voice getting caught in her throat as she felt a surge or disappointment. Not now emotions, you stop that. They sit in silence for a couple of minutes, both unwilling to look at each other nor talk to each other, before A.M broke the silence.

 

“So you dig me huh?” She says, a small smile on her face as she looked over at Jo, a teasing quality to her voice. Jo rolled her eyes but couldn’t help but to smile back, “I guess so jersey, but I hope you don’t think that changes how much of a bitch you are.” Jo retorts. A.M grins and looks back down at her knees. “You know I, guess I can give ya a try?” She says hesitantly, sounding out each word as if she wasn’t even sure of what she was saying in the least. Jo straightened up, heart beating loudly as a stupid grin planted itself on her face. “Really?? Don’t tease me now Spray Tan.” She says, her mood visibly lightening as the words left her mouth. “Well I mean you’re a little rough around the edges, okay that’s a lie, you’re about as bad as it gets. But I’m sure I can make something work.” She says, glancing towards Jo, her lips tilting up in a small smile. Jo smiled back full force, a light blush tinting her cheeks. “But.” But?? But what? Jo scootched closer to A.M .”If ya call me a name one more time I swear.” Jo cracked a smile, “Or what Jersey?” She says teasingly, the look on her face being wiped clean off as A.M scootched closer herself and leaned in close, Jo’s face starting to burn the closer A.M got. Before she knew it A.M had feverishly planted her lips onto Jo’s, pulling away quickly after a chaste kiss. “or I’ll have ta kiss ya?” She breathed out, blinking dumbly as if she couldn’t believe what she had just done herself. A smile coming back to Jo’s face after the initial surprise wore off. “Well I don’t know about you but that’s completely fine by me.” She says, a smile softening her face as she leaned in for another kiss.


End file.
